1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a host device for transmitting print data to a printer and a method of rendering the print data via the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer prints print data received from a host device, such as a personal computer (PC) or a mobile terminal. The host device renders the print data and transmits the rendered print data to the printer so that the printer can process the received print data. However, the objects attributes of the rendered print data are lost and thus the rendered print data is all processed as an image.